A Daily Challenge
by Grizzled Rose
Summary: Just the thoughts that runs through the mind on a peaceful day. Complete Story.


"A Daily Challenge"  
  
By: Grizzled Rose  
  
E-mail: whitewolf666@hotmail.com  
  
Description: Just the thoughts that run through the mind on a peaceful day.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story  
  
Note: I have never seen Challenger's room or his house in London so this is how I picture it in my story's reality. This takes place sometime during the second season; this is my first try at a fanfic so don't expect too much. I will warn you I am a terrible speller and have no sense for grammar, (God Bless Spell Check!).  
  
He awoke to the cool Morning air, and the songs of the strange birds that lived on the plateau. He laid in his bed, nothing more then a cot really, and looked about his room. Unlike the other's, his room was plain, with his books and papers stacked about. So his thoughts turned to how Jessie would bring order to his chaos, with that he felt the  
  
icy chill next to him where she would be sleeping if he were in London.  
  
'Enough of this' he thought to himself, it did him no good to dwell on things that could not be changed. Better to start the day and find away to remedy them instead. He sat up on the edge of his bed, and already he could feel the tingle of pain in his shoulder. His rheumatism was acting up again. 'Damn this curse of old age' he thought. He dare not think about how the afternoon humidity was going to make it feel. Starting to work the joint a bit, as he did he heard what must be Veronica's soft footsteps in the kitchen soon followed by the sound of dishes being put to use.  
  
Once he was dressed and cleaned up he made his way to the table, a few of his notebooks under his arm. He made his way up to the kitchen and poured himself some tea from the kettle that Veronica had started. He sat at the table in his normal seat, sipping lightly at his tea and opened one of his notebooks.  
  
"Morning Challenger, hope you slept well." Veronica's voice was light and cheerful, for this early in the morning with all members home nothing would go wrong. Hopefully.  
  
"Oh. Yes, yes and a good morning to you as well." Challenger was already lost in his world of science. Veronica smiled at the site of Challenger with both nose and tea cup stuck in a book, she was dashing about the kitchen preparing breakfast. One chore that always seamed to fall on her, being the first on to normally wake and the best cook out of them. Breakfast was nothing huge, just toast and fruit. Although the tea had to be brewed along with a small amount of coffee to get Marguerite off on the right foot, as she had learned it saved everyone a bit of a headache. As she set the table she looked over to Challenger, so fixed on the words written in his notebook that he was oblivious to everything around him.  
  
"Starting early this morning are we?" Veronica smiled as he glanced only briefly to her and was once again staring at his notes.  
  
"So much to learn, so little time" He mumbled from behind his notebook. Veronica repeated the last part under her breath with him as she rolled her eyes. She smiled as she thought to herself 'How many times had he replied with that same old saying.' Soon after Roxton walked in ready to face the new day, along with what ever it may bring. He sat down with his tea and quickly started in on his breakfast.  
  
"Morning George, Veronica" He stated while smearing some of Assia's jam onto a piece of toast.  
  
"Good morning Roxton" Veronica said as she came to the table and sat ready to start in on her own breakfast. Before she had even fully sat down Ned was walking up to the kitchen area stretching out his arms, working the sleep out of himself. Roxton gave the lad a nod as he chewed on his toast.  
  
"Morning Ned" Veronica's smile beamed, and her voice had just the tiniest bit of song in it as she greeted the young man.  
  
"How's everyone this morning?" He asked as he seated himself at the table, and helped himself to some breakfast. His question went unanswered as all were working on their breakfasts in front of them. As the smell of Marguerite's coffee slowly made its way through out the treehouse, Roxton turned to look at the doorway that led to Marguerite's room. He smiled to himself and the turned to his friends.  
  
"Looks like someone's overslept again," his smile widened in the tiniest way "maybe someone should wake her?" Ned and Veronica shared a knowing look, smiles growing on their faces. Challenger only quickly looked up from his notebook and shook his head, and then returned to the facts that were on the paper. Roxton was already up and heading to Marguerite's room, smiling like a Cheshire cat. The others returned to their breakfasts, Ned looking over to spy on Challenger's notebook.  
  
"What are you working on today Challenger?" Ned asked, curiously looking at the notebook. Challenger looked up and a smile beamed from his bearded face. The man seamed to almost light up at the thought of discussing his trade. Leaning back in his chair a bit he raised his eyebrows and began his introduction to the material.  
  
"Well I am trying to think of a way over the eastern mountains, but to do so…" He was stopped as Ned jumped in.  
  
"To get off the plateau? Using the balloon?" Ned asked hope shining in his eyes, although a quick look to Veronica, and he settled down. He really wanted to go home. Not just London but back to America and to see his family again, but he didn't want to lose her either.  
  
"Well.." Challenger started again. "Yes, and no. As you know the weather on the plateau makes it almost impossible to fly out of here in the balloon, only once a year do the winds change so that it is possible. We need a machine much like an airplane, it must be lightweight but with enough lift and thrust to propel us up and off the plateau. As we have seen though an airplane has troubles of its own out here, so it must also ride close to the ground. Just enough vertical climb to clear the trees, and as time and again have proven here the power to raise us out of harms way. The problem comes with the thrust, unlike a balloon that uses the winds to travel…" Challenger continued to explain in great detail the machines needed and a theoretical way of producing such a thing. Veronica gave up shortly after Challenger had started, unable to understand what the man was talking about. Though she had full faith that he could pull it off, if he said he could. Ned wasn't doing much better, but he leaded in closer and tried to follow the professor's confusing words and references to others work in the scientific field.  
  
Challenger fell silent mid-sentence and the three turned in unison as a load crash rang through the treehouse. It had come from the heiress's bedroom, though unseen they all knew that Marguerite and Roxton were at it again, and the coming storm held their attention. Slowly the shouts grew loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"…Even seen the wrong side, Lord Roxton!!!" Marguerite screamed.  
  
"Nor have I seen the good one at that Miss Krew!!" Roxton replied.  
  
"Why you bloody basturd!!"  
  
"Miss Krew, reduced to name calling are we!?!"  
  
"If it's name-calling you want I have a whole vocabulary set aside just for you!!"  
  
"I am sure they could make the oldest of sailors blush!" At his own remark Roxton laughed, and the three at the table smiled, Challenger then thought better of himself and returned to his notebook. Marguerite screamed out in frustration, and another loud crash was heard, Roxton suddenly jogged up to the kitchen. Roxton's face was a mixture of emotion, he was angry but there was a small upward curve at the corners of is mouth.  
  
Ned and Veronica couldn't help but to tease the Lord, they giggled and joked at the love lore man. Challenger rolled his eyes at the jesting and continued with his work. The room went silent once more as Marguerite came up the stairs, throwing an icy stare of death to the table. Luckily it was aimed at Roxton, who would have curled up and died on the very spot had the look really had the ability to kill. Marguerite got her cup of coffee and joined them at the table, ready to start her breakfast now. Every now and then she would shot an evil glare Roxton's way. Veronica tried to hide her smile and to keep herself from laughing at the two, which just got Ned all worked up. It didn't take Challenger long to figure out that this was an explosive mixture, it really didn't take his genius.  
  
He quickly took up his notebooks and excused himself to his lab, he wasn't even fully across the doorway to the stairs before Marguerite was yelling about something. Once in his lab, Challenger found it quite, surrounded by all his scientific instruments, and Summerlee's as well. He stood there a bit thinking about the quiet, 'Is it ever truly quiet? There is always some noise, birds and the other animals on the plateau. Even in London the people and venders on the street, the hiss of the gas lights. Even the clean energy of electricity had a hum to it. What would it be like to be surrounded by complete silence? No, it just isn't possible, for even the spark of life within each of us produces a noise. The heart beating in ones chest, the sound of ones breath in the air, the blood that rushes through your veins.' The pounding of feet and muffled yells broke his train of thought. One was Marguerite's the other was lower but not the boom of Roxton's. So Ned must have voiced an opinion that Marguerite didn't agree with. As Challenger sat down his books, he opened to the page that he had been working with. He dove into his work, but quickly thought, 'Oh how youth is wasted on the young.'  
  
  
  
Needing no samples or data collected, along with a full pantry everyone looked forward to a day of relaxing around the treehouse. Challenger took care of his chores with out the company of the others, and then returned to his lab where he began the daily rounds of his and Summerlee's experiments. It was mostly recording data, writing out progress reports, and feeding his test animals. By the time he ran out of daily chores that he had assigned himself in his lab it was already late afternoon.  
  
He headed up the stairs that lead into the living area to find the treehouse empty. On the table lay two notes; a quick glance proved his first thoughts right. Ned and Veronica went to pick up some herbs; other supplies, and visit with the Zanga. They would spend the night there and head back in the morning and if all goes well should be home in time for lunch. While Roxton and Marguerite were going to search for a way off the plateau and would be back by tonight. Challenger chuckled, 'Undoutfully Marguerite is also keeping her eyes open for any of her priceless gems.' Challenger found some left over toast from this morning and covered it with jam, grabbing a few pieces of fruit not the best super but it would do the job. He turned on the phonograph, on one of Bach's softer pieces, and sat on the balcony enjoying the evening air.  
  
Pictures of future inventions, and crazy looking machinery ran through his head. Challenger then started to think of Summerlee. 'I do miss the old boy. What with Roxton and Marguerite spending most of there time hiding from their own feelings, and Ned and Veronica trying to figure out what it is that they share. I don't know which is worst? Roxton and Marguerite's bickering, or Ned and Veronica's puppy dog syndrome. Its like living with a group of runny nosed children at times. I know they all respect me in their own ways, and praise my genius, but they are bored with my science. They can't debate the latest theories, and the general knowledge of science. When I try to explain the importance of a find, or invention their eyes glaze over like those of the rugby players back at the university. Although you were a stubborn old fool and held strong to your wrong believes you had the ability to catch the meaning of my experiments. The important work that had to be done here. We could discuss our work in great detail, not having to generalize the theories, or explaining every little bit of the processes. Working side by side in the lab, to further the human understanding of the world around him, for the betterment of humankind its self.' Challenger laughed at himself, 'I still have a corner of the lab filled with his plants, and insects. I even fill out the data reports on a few of his experiments, so that one day he can continue on with his work.' Challenger stopped for a moment, and looked up to the stars that were begging to show them selves as the sun slowly made it's way to the horizon. 'I do hope you've found your way back to London old boy, and not your way "home".' The music had stopped, and the air became cool with the fading of the sun. Challenger stood, and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He had a long night ahead of him, and the nice warm herbal brew was just what he needed to get his head back in the game.  
  
  
  
Challenger walked up to the main room; the only thought on his mind at this point was to curl up in his bed and sleep. The calculations weren't good, and the materials that he would need just couldn't be supplied by the jungle. He would have to find another way to get his friends and himself off this bloody plateau. He stopped in the doorway; Marguerite was standing on the balcony, looking out over the jungle and into the night sky. Roxton was making his way up behind her, unnoticed at the moment, his hunter's footfalls hiding his presence. A board creaked just a bit under his weight, alerting Marguerite to his approach. He gentle laid his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"We should talk."  
  
"About your charming manner Lord Roxton?" She said with a smile. Roxton turned her around to face him, and lightly place a finger under her chin so that their eyes met in a steady gaze.  
  
"Seriously Marguerite, I don't know if I can take this game any more…"  
  
Roxton said in a low tone.  
  
Challenger shook his head and turned heading back to his lab. As he climbed down the stairs he thought to himself, 'So much for going to bed. It really is a shame those two don't realize the love that is so blindly there. John is a good man, with a strong will, in so many ways I admire the man. Marguerite, always the mystery, but for all her faults she is just as strong and also brave. It's all those extra emotions that get in the way, pride, guilt, jealousy, and the list goes on.' As Challenger sits at his stool and leans onto his workbench, his mind turns to his own feelings; a smile quickly dances across his face. 'Jessie, I truly do love my little woman with all my heart. He had thought many times and had talked with Summerlee about how this lost world was in many ways a paradise. How wrong that feels though when I think about you, back all alone in London. Still cleaning up my messes I believe.' He smiles at the thought of his wife editing and compiling his works for publication, just how he had left her. Drinking her afternoon tea in her small garden. 'We to had our differences in the beginning, as always my drive for knowledge has kept me busy, even in London. There was always work to do at the university; I never gave you a proper life. There were no nights at the theater, or balls and parties. I never gave you a proper family, and now here I have myself a family. While you sit alone in that empty house.' Challenger closed his eyes, and shook off the feelings of guilt. 'Even with my family here, it isn't the same with out you. We had our share of fights, but now they seem so…so meaningless. For you and of course the important data that I and Summerlee have collected here, I will find a way back to London. Back to you.'  
  
Challenger lit one of the candles on his bench and opened another notebook, some where there is the answer to getting off this plateau. 


End file.
